Nightmare
by CloudStrife01
Summary: from one nightmare to next. What's a man supposed to do when something from the past comes back without any reason to be? Broken, Hated, Loved, Needed, Alone, Desperate...I don't know. Will these nightmare ever have a happy ending...
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01:

Hello, Hello. This is something just occurred to me while watching two rabbits fight. Usually I wouldn't so emo about writing things like these—I'll give it to you to read as a Christmas present and I hope you enjoy it. If I do end up posting on I'll let the readers know that this story is made for you

_That's what I said back then and so now I'm posting this. Sorry I couldn't give this to you and for failing_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own Final Fantasy or anything about it –smiles- I just love playing game_

* * *

…

Nightmares

Standing the beam of light- the circle that surrounds me is small but big enough to support two at the most…. I could see the thick blanket of darkness bellowing around and I don't feel like leaving this area either because of how protected I feel. But at the same time, I felt like a caged animal waiting to be slaughtered by an unknown person holding the blade. Just itching to hear my blood curating cries of pain

_A silver wolf appears inside the circle of light. Its fur, fang, and paws coated with blood, thirsty for the taste of flesh from the unexpected victim standing before him_

Taking a step forward into the boarder line of dark and light; I wanted to know for sure if the ground after the barrier of light is solid or just air…No. There's something behind me, which wanted me—wanting my blood to be spilled. I turn; There inside the boarder of light a wolf that had been feasting off another stood, growling, dripping of blood from its fur and fangs… slowly I backing away walking ever so slow to the boarder, I felt the air underneath my heel of the boot. (**I'm trapped!**) I raise my hands in front of my body just in case it jumped, I could easily throw that animal over the edge

_The wolf jerked its body then charged at the tasty victim, the one wolf became six bodies. Including itself into the pack_

Fear. (**I'll take my chances with the void**) I push myself away from the warmth of the light and I wake up on my back staring up at the ceiling of Seventh Heaven with a case of wine sitting onto of my stomach (**H-Heavy)** I slide the box over onto the floor then I sit up to see Marlene standing before me carrying a plush moogle in her arms

"_Are you okay Cloud_!" Marlene spoke, with a concerned looked clearly seen on her face

My voice… my voice betrayed me at that second. I wanted to answer Marlene and let her know that I'm alright. I briefly looks away then I felt little droplets on my face, I quickly look at Marlene to see that it wasn't Marlene anymore but Aerith—she smiled at me ever so sweetly with blood soaking her clothes and the blood that had been safely guard inside her is no pooling around her. Tears stained my face I wanted to cry out but still my voice wouldn't work for me but then I saw it. The Buster that Zack had given me is nearly cutting Aerith in half but it wasn't Zack, or Angeal… it was me from when I fought against Sephiroth with everyone else all those years ago,

"_for someone so small she carried the most blood"_ Cloud spoke with a devilish smile painted across the blood stained face "_for sure I thought Barret was the one who carried the most blood"_ Cloud threw Aerith to the side and relived all the people that he killed. Tifa. Vincent. Barret. Marlene. Yuffie. Denzel. Red XIII. Cid.

I gathered every ounce of strength in my body and summoned that power to my hands. I started to choke the other me, I could feel the bone is his neck started to crack then suddenly I heard **his** voice call out to me and felt **his** hands on my arms

"_Hey, hey Man! Ease up, your carrying remember"_ Zack held away Cloud's hand away from his neck "Are you feeling okay? This is the first time that you've tried to kill me"

I back away from Zack feeling like crap from what I've done to him- carrying? I'm carrying something? I check my hands and seen that they we're empty then I saw it. My stomach is fucking huge like I'd swallowed a whole watermelon…

"Say Cloud; are you ready to care for **our** twins alone?" Zack spoke

After hearing that I look up to see that Zack had a gun to his head. (**No! No! Don't say shit like that!)**I reached out to Zack but I was too late. Zack pulled the trigger the shot to the head killed him instantly—Before I knew it I saw the blood from Zack's head making a direct line before me. Slowly inching closer and closer to where I stood. I stepped over the blood line then kneeled down beside Zack, I laid his head onto my lap and I embraced him tightly. For some reason I couldn't shed a single tear for him… I desperately wanted to cry for Zack. Something grabs me from behind and rips me away from Zack.

_I wake up._

_ Blood._

_ Afraid._

I screamed out as I held my hands to my face if I were hiding my shame of doing something wrong

_I'm not at the church…_

I sense that I'm not alone in the room

_Where am I?_

My face is wet from a warm liquid, I pull my hands away and see that there's blood on my hands and more blood on my clothes.

_What did I do!_

I see Gackt looking at me from his spot where he stood; I'm relieved that the black dog is okay and alive. I'm sorry too because I had scared the little pup when I screamed…Pup. I remember now! I'm sleeping over at Zack's house…wait! Where is Zack? I move slightly up more and spotted Zack on the floor in the living room.

_I killed him!_

I spoke his name

_Zack_

He didn't move, I panicked and quickly got off the couch and down onto the floor. I check him over for anything out of the ordinary, I found nothing. I remembered that Zack shot himself in the head; I moved my heads around his head checking for any signs of…

_He's snoring? The HELL!_

I pulled on the long bang that stuck out from his head, hard. Just to make sure that I'm not hearing things.

_I'm sorry Gackt… he's okay._

Zack woke with a grumble "What was that for?"

Cloud couldn't remove his eyes from the waking man. Wanting to cry for the reason that this man is still alive but Cloud fought his tears "…zack" Cloud spoke in a whisper

Still a little groggy Zack looked up to his fateful EX-lover then the site of Cloud in soaked in blood woke the man completely. Zack grabs onto Cloud's shoulder firmly "Cloud, are you hurt? Just what the hell happened to you?" Zack noticed his black puppy sadly sitting by Cloud then looked up to Cloud again "Cloud answer me!" Zack raised his voice but didn't mean to

Cloud closed his eyes and felt the tears run down his fall

Zack sits up from the floor and pulls Cloud into a warm embrace "You're starting to scare me Chocobo"

Cloud cried more in Zack's arms as the man shielded him from the world around them


	2. Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VII or ever will. I just love to play the games

* * *

Midnight

Chapter1

In times like these I often visit the church in the middle of night to pay my respects to the former owner. I even removed the buster from its spot from on top of the cliff so that it can be closer to church; to Aerith. As mentioned when we visited Zack's parents without knowing it and there Aerith had confessed that she and Zack were dating before I came along and stole Zack's heart from her. I felt such an idiot for saying this but… I started to fall for Aerith even though I knew deep down I couldn't allow my feelings be precede any further with Aerith like I had with Zack; I cried for her just as I cried for Zack when she murdered right in front of me like that.

"_**You know if you keep on beating yourself like this; you won't be able to face yourself in the mirror anymore" Spoke Aerith "A message from Zack"**_

Cloud lowered his head towards the floor

_**"Now, now; Try and cheer up okay?"**_

Cloud looks up to see that Aerith is kneeling before him with a smile painted across that angelic face "Maybe"

**Aerith stood then pivots to turn her back on Cloud then walked three steps before pivoting back to Cloud "You know that I dearly miss you visiting me"**

"Sorry" Cloud spoke

**Looking around in the church Aerith's eyes falls upon the buster sword** **"Thank you"**

Cloud keeps his eyes glued to Aerith "What for? I haven't done anything to deserve that"

**Glancing back over to Cloud "You fixed this dusty place and made it new again"**

Cloud looks away from Aerith before a blush crept onto his face "I had help from the others"

**Looking up to the ceiling to the non-existing hole "Did you know that Zack met us on the same day?" **

Cloud gave Aerith a remorseful look to the woman's back "No, I didn't"

**"I forgive you" Aerith spoke with a smile to the face**

Cloud became confused with the woman's words and why Aerith chose to say those words without looking at him first "I don't understand" Cloud closed his eyes if pain existed to him now. Wind came moving from behind then a the sound of someone sitting on the bench behind him caused Cloud to open his eyes

"It's not an eye sore since the last time I've been here" Spoke the male

"What do you want?" Cloud spoke icily

The male in suit moves closer to Cloud resting his elbows onto the knees "To see you of course; thought I might catch you in bed"

Cloud stood up from the bench then walked towards the buster "Go away Reno"

Reno smirks as Cloud walked "When can I see you naked lying in my bed again?"

Cloud stopped walking as he reached the sword. "Zack" Cloud whispered the name of his once lover as he rested his hand around the pommel of the hilt. Cloud could hear Reno coming up behind him

"Why don't you mind your own business?" A new voice echoed causing the attentions of Cloud and Reno to face the entrance

_Raven hair, blue eyes, an old ShinRa SOLDIER Classed First uniform, tall, desirable and sun-kissed skin…_

"It's clear that Cloud doesn't want to have anything to do with you" the man spoke again

Cloud's eyes widened just as Reno pulled out the Turk signature EMP-rod

"Who the hell are you?" Reno hissed

Cloud's mouth opened allowing the name pass through the pink shaded lips "Zack"

"Evening Cloud" Zack smiled

Reno double checked on what his ears heard "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Was; but a beautiful woman struck a deal with her friends and returned my soul to my body" Zack explained in words that the Ex-SOLDIER could understand himself "So Cloud, want to pick up where we left off?"

Cloud grabs the back of Reno's suit jacket in fear of Zack being present

"He doesn't want to _pick up_ where you left off" Reno started "Cloud is with me now" Reno lifted his arm and wraps it around Cloud's body; bringing to blonde closer to him "Leave now, if you know what's good for you"

Zack felt the sting of jealousy and grief pinches his heart with a pin "Cloud is this how it is?"

Cloud looks away from Zack "Make him go away" whispers softly

Reno raised the EMP-rod towards Zack in anger "You're upsetting Cloud- leave Zack Fair you're not welcomed here!" Reno raised his voice to the name of the man standing before him

Zack lowered his head "Cloud you say it"

Cloud fought back the tears that we threatening to fall. "…"

"Cloud" Zack raised his voice

Cloud shook his head then coward into Reno's frame more

Zack walked up to Reno and Cloud raising his arm then grabbing onto the end of the rod. The pain of the electrical device shot throughout his body ". . ."

Cloud looks away from Zack; shedding a few tears

"Then this is goodbye? Isn't it" Zack spoke in a clam domineer "I love you—"

Reno spoke up "If you truly love him then stop hurting him"

Zack released the EMP-rod from his hand "Hey Nibelheim"

Reno used the rod and struck Zack to the side of the head "I said fuck off Damnit!"

Zack wanted to beat that Turk after being hit with the rod. Zack didn't want to scare Cloud even that he knew that Reno is right; leaving that church will set Cloud into a peaceful mind and hopefully will come running. Looking at Cloud once more Zack turned to leave the church not uttering another that will upset the blonde even more.

Reno watched as the man left in silence "I'll protect you from him… I promise you that Cloud"

"Just kill me" Cloud spoke

Zack momentary stops at the door then carry on walking "You don't want that. So don't ever wish for it"

Cloud caught those words by ear

* * *

-Cloud's POV-

_The only thing I remember that day was breaking Reno's nose for kissing me and grabbing my ass. I should have run after Zack when he left the church, but why did I?_


	3. Three Years Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

Three Years too late

Chapter2

* * *

Three years past since that meeting with Zack; actually Zack had kept on coming back all those three years, visiting Cloud leaving love notes with a rose. Till Cloud had enough of it all and stood on that what remained of the ShinRa empire main building roof. Cloud ditched Reno the first chance he got which was about three years ago today since the blonde has seen the red haired Turk. Cloud broke it to Tifa that Zack is alive and that Zack showed himself to her as proof when Cloud went shopping for a new PHS with her. Too much of Tifa's dismay Zack had been calling to bar asking for Cloud and Tifa would always say he isn't here anymore. Which was partly true because Cloud taken his job more seriously

"What are you going to do way up here?" spoke the remaining female Turk

"Jump" Cloud answered her bluntly; moving closer to the edge of the building "what's it to you?"

Turk Female moved across the surface of the roof as if she were staking across ice. Reaching out to Cloud the Turk Female roughly vise grabs Cloud's knitted sleeveless sweater then forced the blonde onto his back without breaking a sweat "Listen to me you emo son of a bitch" The Turk Female pins Cloud to the surface of ShinRa "Don't throw your life away because it's not going **your** way"

Cloud glared at the woman on top of him

"I don't know what's happening right now with you and I'm not all ears to listen" The Turk female pushed harder onto Cloud's chest using her forearm "This world needs you alive till you die of old age. Whatever you're thinking, stop it. Don't make do something that will give me nightmares in the long run." Turk Female releases Cloud then walks away

"Nightmares…" Cloud repeats the word

A Varity of oriental lilies surround Cloud's form.

**"…Cloud" Aerith began to speak**

"No Aerith" Cloud stared at the white sky above him "Please don't lecture me…I don't want to hear it coming from you"

**Aerith hung her head low "It's Zack—he…" Aerith covered her face with both hands "Cloud please" Aerith sobs lightly into hands**

Cloud glances up to Aerith sitting in the flowers "Aerith"

**Aerith shook her head then sinks lower into the flowers that surround them "Pleasepleaseplease" Aerith begs between sobs**

Cloud could hear Zack's voice screaming out in pain. For a moment the flowers seemed to be the source of Zack's voice but then Cloud's attention drawn to Aerith "…where"

**Aerith looks up to Cloud firmly planting her hands to the ground "On the other side Midgar; oh Cloud. Please hurry!"**

Cloud paused briefly not wanting to go Zack's aid; but if Aerith crying this moment about it then something terrible had happen or happening right now to Zack. Cloud pushes every thought away from his mind then moved his body towards the dusking horizon

Zack lied on the ruble staring up at the darkening sky '_You really did it this time Fair… Aerith gave you a second chance at life and you ruin it by getting drunk at the shady bar, being drugged, raped by six drunks, stabbed and left to die behind—some place"_ Zack moved his hand over his chest "…" with vision blurring because of the amount of blood being lost; Zack smiled "wished I tried harder to get you back as a friend at least"

"Well look what we have here" Spoke a familiar voice "A fallen Angel"

Zack cringed at the voice then responses lightly "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here"

The person laughs then moves closer "Ya know Zack—I could save your ass from death"

"Nope. No deal Reno" Zack relaxes on the rubble "I'll take my chances with dying instead of being taken care of you"

Reno glared at the man on the ground "…I'll just help you get there faster!" Reno pulled out the EMP-rod that was hidden inside his left side and raised it above Zack; just then a large fusion sword cut s Reno's access to Zack causing the red haired Turk to jump back. "Who threw that?" Hissed Reno; looking in the direction of the sword came crashing his party

Cloud appears on the back of Fenrir as the large black motorcycle carried the blonde across the unsteady landscape; getting ready to throw a second fusion sword

"Fuck. Lady Luck must love you" Reno glares at the ravenette then ran off towards the ally

Zack stared at the strange looking sword as the roar of Fenrir dawned closer '_Just how much did you grow without me watching you?_'

Cloud brings Fenrir beside the fusion sword embedded into the ground beside Zack. Cloud used the kickstand allowing Fenrir to freely stand with the rod and walked around both ride and weapon to see Zack's condition. "…" Speechless at the site

"Do I look that bad to you?" Zack joked with the blonde

Cloud frowns at the man on the ground "Don't joke around!" yelling at the injured pup. Cloud kneeled down beside the man as starts with the Cura materia treatment. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

Zack looks up into Cloud's eyes "About you"

Cloud smacks Zack on the side of the head "Just shut up and let me do this"

Zack grins "You haven't changed much"

Cloud give the I'm going to hit you again look

Zack keeps his mouth shut then looks away from the blonde. '_He's more violent then I remembered'_ something wet hits the cheek causing the man to look up to Cloud once more.

"It's starting to rain" Cloud spoke

Zack blinks then glances over to the sky behind Cloud. "The only Cloud I see in the sky is you buddy"

"…"

More water droplets soon fell onto Zack's face. "Hey… we aren't on that cliff"

"Don't say stupid things"

"I'm not going to die in front of you again. I'm here to stay as long you want me to"

Cloud lowered his hands and rested them onto Zack's chest "I just don't want to live through that again" Cloud begins to tremble with fear growing inside his heart "I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too. With all those years living with depression of being alone—I wanted to kill myself just so that I can be with you and Aerith"

Zack reached up behind Cloud's head then pulls the blonde down towards him; with Zack's lips connecting with Cloud the tears from the blonde escaped from their prison and passed over to Zack's face.

Cloud broke the kiss before Zack could carry on any further

"I'm here Chocobo—don't you forget that" Zack spoke softly then pull Cloud down for another gentle kiss. This time both men stayed in that position

Cloud had moved from the Seventh Heaven bar after two weeks of being with Zack. The two got an apartment near the bar so that Cloud would be able to look after the residents that lived inside and keeping the strife business running. When Cloud learned of Zack being raped; Cloud had no problem with taking care of the trash from the face of Edge and did it with the help from Vincent Valentine. That was one problem taken care of now it's the lame jokes about it coming from that mouth from the dog named Zack Fair. As time carried on the first snow fall blanketed the city and with the snow came all new problems

Zack lies on the couch staring at the ceiling in the two bedroom apartment "Boooorrrring!" Zack hollered out into the empty apartment "Geez Cloud, couldn't you have taken me too?" Zack flinched then reached into the crack of the couch and pulled out his PHS then held the device to his ear "Hello, Fair speaking"

"You better not have made a mess inside that apartment" The voice sternly spoken

Zack sits up quickly on the couch looking at the condition of the living room "Uh... Yeah. Things are okay here" Zack lied to the blonde; peaking over at the pile of unwashed dishes filing both sides of the sink "I just head out and eat. I didn't want to ruin your pretty little plates" In the back of Zack's mind the man broke Cloud's favorite blue cup that he blonde received from Denzel last year as a gift "So how's the traveling like?"

"I'm just outside"

Zack sprang up from the couch and started picking up the clothes lying around "O-Oh, I thought you we're going to call me once you reached Kalm" Zack trying to joggle the PHS and clothes

"It was late once I past Kalm. Didn't want to wake you" Door can be heard opening

Zack tossed everything into the closet then dashes into the kitchen "So Cloud—" Zack froze because the man was not holding his PHS in his hand anymore "Damnit!" Zack cursed then quickly pushed that problem aside then moved onto the dirty dishes in the sink. Using his speed as a former SOLDIER Zack managed to get through half just as the front door unlocked

A young male poked his head into the apartment "Hello?"

Zack thought for a moment about the voice then turned around "Denzel, what are you doing here?"

"Cloud sent me to help you clean the apartment" Scratched behind the head awkwardly "Marlene is here too as well Vincent"

Zack slumps to the floor holding the plate in his hand "Damn…So Cloud isn't really here?"

"He's visiting Tifa at the bar with the others and Vincent brought us here" Denzel spoke as Marlene started dusting the books on the shelf "Cloud was right this place looks like a dump"

Vincent stares at the EX-SOLDIER then turns away "Where did you hide the dirty laundry?"

Zack looks up to Vincent

Vincent averted his eyes from the ravenette to stare at Marlene in the living room "I'm only doing this because Cloud had asked me; nothing more"

Zack frowns then stood up from the floor "Thanks but no thanks; I think I can handle things here on my own. So you guys can head back to the bar"

Marlene, Denzel and Vincent stared at Zack

"Seriously, I'll be fine." Zack gave the three his famous grin "I'll just let Cloud know that I didn't need help even though I thought I did."

Denzel looks up to Vincent

"We'll see." Vincent replied "I'll leave my phone number just in case" Vincent walks over to the white board then used the blue ink to write down his cell number "Call if you need help with something"

Zack nods "Sure thing Vinnie"

Vincent glared at the man "Marlene, Denzel. Let's go back"

"But Cloud said—"

Denzel takes Marlene by the hand "Come on Marlene. Tifa is waiting for us anyways"

"But" Marlene protested

"Don't worry about me Princess; let me prove to Cloud that I don't need a babysitter." Zack gave the girl a reassuring smile "Go on home; I promise that I'll take you on an Ice cream date once Cloud gets back"

"Okay fine" Marlene walks with Denzel to the door "I want a double strawberry ice cream"

Zack chuckles "Okay" Zack agreed with the girl; walking over to the door are the three departed. Zack secured the door with the deadbolt and got to work

Vincent, Denzel and Marlene walked out of the complex to meet with Cloud down below

"Well?" Cloud questions

Marlene smiled "He promised me an ice cream date"

Cloud frowns.

"He's going to be cleaning himself" Vincent spoke "He wants to prove himself to you"

Denzel crossed his arms "Why don't you just get rid of him and come back to Seventh Heaven?"

Cloud placed his hand on top of Denzel's head "I can't. It's a grown up thing; you'll understand it once you get a big dog of your own"

Vincent smiled behind the blood red high collar "He does remind you of the breed"

"More like a wolf" Denzel comments sourly

Cloud shrugs "You can call him that. I did way back then"

"What are you doing to do now?" Vincent spoke

"Go and give him a hand. I'll come by the bar when I'm finished; I'll see you both into bed" Looks to Marlene then to Denzel "Vincent could you take them back?"

"Just this once" Vincent takes Marlene with his good hand then nods to Denzel "See you later Cloud" Vincent begin his journey towards the bar with Marlene and Denzel beside him

Cloud stood watched as the three headed back to the seventh district. After counting to ten Cloud takes one good look at the sky then heads into the apartment building to find that Zack had been standing in the door way holding a black bag of garbage "Z-Zack"

"So you think of me as a wolf" Zack spoke darkly

Cloud takes a step towards Zack and reached for the black bag "I'll throw that out. You're not wearing shoes"

Zack allowed Cloud to take the bag

"I didn't mean to insult you" Cloud spoke

Zack reached out to Cloud and pulled the blonde into his arms for an embrace "Can you be my prey Chocobo?"

Cloud frowns at the nickname giving "Do whatever"

Zack slides his hand down Cloud's torso to the hips "Since your home so early; do you think that we can start sharing a room" Zack pokes his finger into Cloud's pants; questioning

Cloud pulled the garbage bag between them "I'm taking out the garbage right now. Let me go"

"Not unless you agree to my terms" Zack whispers into Cloud's ear. Sending shivers down the blonde's spine

Cloud nips at Zack's neck playfully "No" Cloud pulls away from Zack then leaves the apartment building,

"Tease" Zack shook his head then headed back to the top floor by stairs

Two hours later Zack enters the bar in all smiles "Hey kids!"

Marlene hops down from the stool then runs over to Zack. Giving the man a welcome hug "Hi Zack" Marlene almost sang the man's name "Where's Cloud?"

Zack smiled "About that. Cloud got a call and took off without a word; somehow he sneaks past me when I was hanging clothes in the closet by the door"

Marlene pouts "Aw, no way"

"Sorry Marlene. Say how about I tuck you in and tell you a story" Zack points to himself

Marlene looks back to Tifa "Please"

"Sure, go right ahead Zack." Tifa spoke dully "Just nothing too scary or extremely violent" Warns Tifa with the crack of her knuckles

Zack made an invisible cross over his chest "Cross my heart and hope to died again" Zack scoops up Marlene into his arms "You too Denzel?"

"I'm not a child anymore" Denzel replies as his takes a sip of his water

Marlene whispers into Zack's ear "Denzel likes it when Cloud does all that"

Zack looks over to Denzel painfully but then quickly thought of an idea "How about a story of Cloud when we first me. He was such the shyest thing that if you talked him Cloud face will turn beet red"

Denzel glanced back to Zack and Marlene

Zack skips a little then normally walks towards the stairs "Did it work?" Zack whispers to Marlene

Marlene glances back "Yeah. Denzel is totally going to come and listen to the story"

Both Zack and Marlene smiled with one another as they walked up the steps to the rooms

Zack sets Marlene down to the floor in front of the bedroom "You go change into your jammies while I wait out here. Call when you're done and I'll tell you that Cloud story"

Marlene nods then closes the door behind her

Zack smiled as he crossed his arms "Now I wishing I had babies with Aerith"

"Aerith" Denzel looks up to Zack from the bottom of the stairs by Cloud's old room "You know her?"

Zack nods "Yeah" almost singing "Aerith was my girlfriend during my SOLDIER days till I totally ruined things for the both of us"

"Cloud said that you and him we're locked away for five years; she waited a long time for you to come back" Denzel spoke as his brought his hands behind him "I pity Aerith for having someone like you when she could have someone like Cloud to look after her"

"Heh" Zack looks away from the boy "You really hate me don't you"

Denzel nods "You took Cloud away"

Zack sighed "aw geez you too?" Scratching the back of his head Zack looks back down to Denzel again "You do remind me of Aerith… and Marlene with that cute pink ribbon in her hair"

Denzel turned his back on Zack "Don't make Marlene cry or Tifa"

"You're threats don't faze me and I don't hit kids either. I don't on plan on making anyone cry" Zack smiles proudly "I'm the one should be crying; Cloud left without saying a word to me and I'm being hated by his favorite son"

Denzel blushes at the last phrase "Son… Cloud thinks of me as a son?"

Zack nods "He talks lots about you and Cloud like you a lot Denzel. At once point Cloud wanted to make it official but then he didn't want to abandon you if he we're ever to die"

Denzel sobs; covering both eyes with his hands

"Hey Denzel" Zack walks down the steps to the boy "Sorry"

Cloud stood at the bottom of the steps "What did you do to him Zack?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear" Zack backs away from Denzel with both hands in the air "I just told him what you said last week about him"

Cloud looks away blushing "Just tuck them in; I'll come up stairs in a few minutes"

Zack sighs then scoops up Denzel in his arms "Yes sir." Zack rubs the back of the upset male "Hey you want to know something cool about Cloud?"

Denzel nods

Smiling Zack whispers into the boy's ear for a brief moment then grins "Say that and watch him carefully"

Denzel smiles then nods. Pressing his forehead onto the side of Zack's head "I love you Zack"

The sides of Zack's eyes stared to sting a little "Thanks buddy" spoke the ravenette fondly "Now let's get ready for bed; Marlene should be ready by now" Zack walks up the stairs to find that the bedroom door is opened and Marlene had already climbed up into bed

"Ready!" Marlene chirps

Zack sets down Denzel onto the bed then walks around to Marlene. Picking up the light brown blanket then gently tucks the blanket all around Marlene and fluffs the girl's pillow "How's that"

"Good"

Repeating the same process with Denzel and then pulls the chair away from the desk just as Cloud walked into the room "Hey just in time for a story" Zack sits down on the chair

Denzel hides a little underneath the blanket "You can sit on my bed"

Nodding Zack stood "I've got a better idea; Cloud you push that bed and I'll push the other" Zack stood up then stood on the other side of Marlene's bed "okay now!" Both Zack and Cloud pushed the beds together causing Marlene and Denzel laughing at the short ride. "Cloud you get the middle of the bed and I'll take my chair"

Cloud climbs over Denzel then takes the middle of the two bed pushed together. There the blonde pulled Marlene and Denzel closer to him "Okay Zack we're ready now"

Zack lends back in his chair thinking about how to word the story a little differently without breaking one of Tifa's rules and not telling about their relationship because those kids aren't ready for such a shock. "Cloud and met right after my mission I had in Midgar to peruse a crazy scientist who stole documents. My first encounter with Cloud when we we're walking through a blizzard with Tseng of Turks and two other ShinRa infantrymen being one of those men were Cloud. So here we are hiking up the mountains towards Modeoheim because our ride had crashed in the middle of nowhere but close enough for the four of us to walk. I was surprised that this little infantryman could keep up with my pace but the others we're lagged behind"

"We're you cold without a jacket?" Marlene questioned

Zack though a moment about the girl's questioned then answered "Yeah I was but walking kept me warm"

"Did you know that was Cloud before?" Denzel questions

"No. Cloud always wore his helmet up until he introduced himself to me on the mountains" Zack crossed his arms smiles "He looked so cute and just like a baby Chocobo"

Marlene giggles as he snuggles closer to Cloud "Chocobos' are cute"

Cloud glared at Zack from the bed

"So moving on, after Cloud and met we found this old factory crawling with the enemy; with me being in the top class in ShinRa. I had to go and check things out, but Cloud here gave me few pointers on how to get inside without being detected."

"And did you make it in with Cloud's help?" Denzel questions

"I did actually; I was going to bust in there and cause a scene but Cloud's way was much easier to go by" Zack lifts his feet and rests them against the beds "After doing my business inside that factor, I came back to find that everyone is missing. I thought they left me behind"

"That scientist from before came running out of the factory and surprised up before heading into Modeoheim." Cloud spoke "So Tseng ordered us to follow after them and so we did"

"I found you guys inside the bathroom house. Hurt and exhausted"

"Hollander had help waiting and over powered us"

Marlene looks up to Cloud "You weren't hurt badly were you?"

Cloud looks down to Marlene with a smile "No, just a few bruises and a bump to the head. I tripped over my own feet"

Marlene hugs Cloud

"Did you always have that big sword?" Denzel questions Zack "Or did you buy it somewhere?"

Zack smiles "I inherited it from my mentor; he passed away after I found Cloud hurt."

"I'm sorry" Denzel spoke "What's his name?"

"Angeal Hewley; he was like father to me during my SOLDIER days. He'd always tell me to follow my dreams and keep my honor if I wanted to be a Hero"

"You are a hero" Cloud spoke "if not to the world but to me you are"

"I think that you're a hero!" Marlene chirps

Denzel blushes "I think so too"

"Thanks guys. Means a lot to hear it coming from you three" Zack smiles

Marlene looks over to Zack "You said that Cloud blushed lots back in the days. Why?"

Cloud glared at Zack again

"Well you see, Cloud was shy back then. He blush to anything that you'd say to him; Like when I told him the he did a good job out in the field" Zack got cold chills running down his spine but tried to ignore it "But if you really want to him to blush, give him a kiss right here" Zack points to the cheek "He'd really like that"

"Zack" Cloud warns

Marlene and Denzel exchanged looks then kissed Cloud on the cheek causing the blonde to blush a deep red. Quickly Marlene and Denzel looked at Cloud and smiled

Tilting the head to the side Zack smiles "I guess you still can't get used to that one"

Tifa glanced up to the ceiling as she cleaned the glass cup

"Cloud seems to be happier with Zack's return" Comments Cid "We're seeing a whole new side to him; it's creeping the fuck out of me"

Tifa gives Cid a stern looks

"Kids aren't here to hear me" Cid speaks up with his defense

Vincent nods with agreement "I agree with Cid"

"How so" Tifa puts the clean glass down and picks up a dirty one

Vincent stared at his drink in front of him "Cloud hasn't been around this long, quick with deliveries, picks up the PHS every time it rings, blushing…" Vincent cuts himself off with a sip of his beer "Smiling"

Tifa nods then puts the half clean cup down "Cloud told us about Zack before but—has Cloud told us everything that went on?" Tifa spoke sadly

"He's gay" Cid comments

Tifa fumes "Cloud is not gay; he's just happy that the friend he lost years ago is alive"

Vincent remains silent

Red XIII hops onto the bar stool beside Vincent "Good evening"

"Thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" Cid spoke

"So did I" Red XIII yawns then looks up to Tifa "Just water please"

Tifa smiles "Sure thing" The woman turns away from the bar to the cabinet filled with clean dishes "How's the trip coming in?"

"There's too much snow outside, I barely made it into the city" Red XIII licks the bottom of his paw

Cid mused at the sight of the Red XIII cleaning his paw

Vincent polished his cup "Same room?"

"Yeah, I marked the rooms this time" Tifa turns back then sets a bowl down in front of Red XIII

Vincent gave Tifa a light nod then leaves the Bar to the rooms that Tifa prepared ahead of time. The man usually didn't spend the holidays in cold temperatures but this it's different because Cloud has asked him to come personally. After walking down the hall Vincent found his room close to the back; curious about the neighbors Vincent looked to the left _Reeve/Cait Sith_ then looks to the right _Elmyra_ "Hm, good neighbors" Vincent comments out loud. Reaching for the door handle with his good hand Vincent stops then glances over his shoulder seeing Shelke standing behind him "Long time no see" with that being said; Vincent enters his room, closing the door behind him

Shelke nods "yeah you too" spoken softly; Shelke walks to the washroom blushing

"It's quite up there" Cid comments "Wonder if those four fell asleep or something"

Tifa wipes the counter "I'll go take a look"

"I can do it" Red XIII hops down the bar stool then walks towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Coming to the stairs Red XIII tip pawed up the stairs and saw that the light is turned on in the kids' room. Hearing no sounds coming from the room Red continues up the stairs to the third level and saw that Cloud had fallen asleep along with Denzel and Marlene; coming closer to the room Red also saw that Zack had fallen asleep sitting on the chair with arms crossed in front of the window. Red enters the room then stood on his back paws using the wall for support then turning off the light with his nose before moving back down on to all fours "Goodnight everyone" spoke Red softly; leaving the room Red closed the door and returned to the main floor

Tifa looks up from her magazine "sleeping"

"All four of them; Cloud and Zack pushed the beds together so that Cloud could sleep with the children" Red explained

"What about Zack" Tifa spoke; not really concerned about the man

Red looks up to Tifa "Sleeping on the chair in front of window facing Cloud and the children"

Tifa frowns "That's not very comfortable"

"The man looks satisfied with the smile on his face" Red comments "So don't bother trying to move him"

Nodding Tifa stretched her achy muscles "No one else is going to show up tonight; I'll just close down"

"I'll turn in too" Red walks towards the rooming hall "Good night Tifa"

Tifa nods "Goodnight Nanaki"


	4. BlaSt

Disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix's Final Fantasy VII /Crisis Core saga. If I did then Zack and Cloud all the way and Tifa would be in the lifestream

* * *

BlaSt

Chapter4

* * *

"_**Hey Cid, can you do me a favor?" Cloud came down the stairs**_

_**Cid looks up from his tea "Yeah what?"**_

"_**Take me and Marlene to Gongaga" Cloud spoke**_

"_**What the hell for" Cid glares at Cloud**_

_**Cloud smiles at the man "There's someone there that needs to be here as well"**_

_**Being the first to witness Cloud's playful smile; Cid lowers his cig down into the ashtray "Well I'll be damned" Cid smiles "Thought you'd be doing something else with that guy"**_

_**Tifa, Elmyra, Shelke and Shera all stared at Cloud in shock 'Does he really swing that way?'**_

* * *

Cloud watched Marlene and Denzel stare out the window with wide eyes as they past over the ocean "Takes me back when I saw the ocean for the first time"

Cid glanced over to Cloud "You sure that it's alright that we left in a hurry? You didn't tell you're boyfriend that you were leaving"

"He's not my boyfriend" Cloud glanced over to Cid "It's just something that I have to do"

Cid smiles "just like with Aerith's mom"

Cloud lowered his head slightly "Yeah…"

"Gotta tell ya Cloud" Cid kept his eyes forward "You've changed for the better ever since that Zack guy came back"

"How so" Cloud not amused with Cid's comment

"You smile more"

Cloud crossed his arms; one over the other "It's just your imagination"

"Less of an asshole" Cid add

"Thanks for sharing your heartfelt words" Cloud spoke tonelessly "Want to hear mine?"

Cid shifts his footing "Just saying you spiky haired brat" Cid spoke; slightly turning the wheel to the left "What kind of thing did you have with him?"

"He was my mentor and I was the student" Cloud replies "Good friends you can say"

"None of the gay army thing with one another" Cid tries to get some words across to Cloud without sounding like a total dick; in the back of Cid's mind, he is one

Cloud smiles to himself then looks up towards the large windows "I guess I could share a little something with you"

Cid glanced over to Cloud with a slight frown "You're going to share something with me?"

"Well it happened at this Christmas party that the higher ups would always attend to" Cloud smiles "Of course men like me an infantryman at the time; couldn't attend such an event."

"You did go right?" Marlene looks up to Cloud with all innocence

Nods "I did go to that party because the puppy couldn't find anyone else to go with"

"Did you say before that Zack had many women friends?" Cid comments

"He did. But wasn't really interested with going to the party with them" Cloud spoke with a blush

Denzel noticed the blush on the man's face "Did you have to dress up as woman again?"

Cloud turned red with Denzel's comment "No I didn't wear a dress"

"When the hell did you wear one and why?" Cid gave Cloud a concerned look

Cloud cleared his throat and crossed his arms "It was to save Tifa from the Don back when Midgar was still in one piece"

"Why did Zack chose to take you?" Cid bites his own tongue in an attempt to keep from swearing in front of the kids

"I'm not really sure what made him ask me; but what I remember doing at the time was studying for big test the next day on Materia"

Cid kept his eyes forward "I don't blame the guy for taking you to that party; nerd"

Cloud glared at Cid for the last comment "I wasn't a nerd"

"You wear reading glasses" Cid comments with a smile "Saw you last week wearing them"

Cloud shook his head then got back on track with the story about Zack "But anyways; the guy barged into my room and carried me back to his apartment"

"Did he have to undress your and put nice clothes on you?" Marlene questions Cloud

Cloud shook his head to question "No, he left the clothes on the bed and really pushy about it too"

Denzel crossed his arms "He could have asked you to do it"

Cloud placed his hand on top of the boy's head "That's just his personality but in truth I was happy that Zack wanted to take me to such an event"

"Whatever" Denzel unhappy with Zack; annoyed

"So what happened?" Marlene butts in

Cloud turned his head away from the kids to look at Cid "…"

Cid got the hint and steps back from Cloud "Hey kids want to see something cool?" Cid waves over Shera from the command board

Shera looks up from the board

"Shera take the kids down to look at the engine room" Cid spoke

"Sure thing" Shera held out her hand "Come along; I'll treat you both to some hot chocolate after"

Marlene ran towards Shera in excitement then looks back after taking the woman's hand "Coming Denzel?"

Denzel looks up to Cloud wanting to hear more of the story about the party

"Go on; this is the only time that Cid is in a good mood" Cloud spoke with a smile

Denzel nods then runs over to Shera and Marlene. The three of them left the bridge and Cid turns to Cloud

"You slept with him after the party?" Cid almost screamed at younger blonde

Cloud cringed at the thought of sleeping with Zack now "We we're drunk Cid. And young"

"You must've been pretty fucking horny and fucked up on whatever shit you we're throwing back" Cid yelled "Fuck, if Tifa finds out about you sleeping with other person then her."

Cloud paid no attention to Cid's rambles "It was a mistake, something I could never take back"

"To me that Zack guy doesn't give a fuck" Cid slightly turns the wheel to left again "He's glad that he banged your skinny ass and is hungry for more"

"This conversation is over" Cloud starts to walk away

Cid kicked the back of Cloud's boot causing the younger blonde to turn and look "Hey listen, I won't go blabbering it to anyone. You can trust me my gay little freak"

Cloud raised a brow "I don't belong to you or anyone else"

"Touchy" Cid comments

* * *

Zack lends back on the chair staring at the clock as Elmyra, Reeve, Vincent, Tifa and Red XIII ate their meals. '_Where'd you go spiky?'_

Vincent looks up from his meal to Zack "you should eat something"

"Not hungry" Zack replies lightly

Elmyra joins in. "It's not healthy to skip a meal"

"I go without eating for a week" Zack spoken softly; staring at the clock counting every time the hand moves

Reeve placed his fork down "You that you acting like a dog that's been left behind by its owner"

"Woof" Zack poorly imamates a dog's bark to humor the group of people

Elmyra and Tifa exchanged looks then Tifa stood up from the table "You want something to drink?"

Zack stood up from the chair "Nah, I'm going outside for a bit" with that being said; Zack leaves the bar

"Dog left behind…" Elmyra spoke then stairs at the empty chair "Don't they go looking for their owner when they've been left alone too long?"

Red XIII leaves the table then runs out the door to find Zack having a cigarette "…."

"You thought I might have gone looking for Cloud?" Zack spoke

Red sits down beside Zack "Cloud never mention you being a smoker"

Raising his head Zack puffed out a white misty into the air "There are a lot of things that Cloud doesn't know"

Red lifts his tail into the air "Do you mind talking to a friend?"

Zack drops the cig to snow then smiled "Am I ones of those to you?"

"You're Cloud's lover are you not?" Red spoke

Smiles sadly "I want to be"

"I'll support you in anyway possible" Red purrs

Heavy sigh then crosses the arms one over the other "I'm scared"

Red looks up to Zack "Scared of what?"

"Denzel"

Red stares at the white snow unable to say anymore

"He Idolizes Cloud and thinks of Cloud and Tifa are a family with him and Marlene" Stares mindlessly into the starless sky "I don't want to take away that kid's dream of having a family; cause Cloud thinks of Denzel as a son"

Glancing over to Zack; seeing a softer hearted side to the man

Groans then hits his head against the wall "What am I saying? I can't lie to my Heart and yet my heart tells me to back the fuck off and let Denzel have a chance at happiness"

"Zackary…" A female voice spoke

Zack felt his heart stop beating for a split second "…."

Red notices a shadowed figure of a person standing in the distance. To Red the scent is similar to Zack

"Oh my god Zackary" The female came walking towards the two

Zack pushed himself away from the wall and stood out in the street just as the woman wraps her arms around his torso above the waist line tightly "….." Zack found himself wrapping his arms around the woman then tears would slowly seep out from his eyes

"I've missed you so much; I got a letter from ShinRa saying that you died" The woman spoke in a broken voice "But I didn't want to believe it…"

Cloud held Marlene's hand while watching the sight from afar

"You did well" Cid spoke while having a cigarette

"Yeah"

Marlene squeezed Cloud's hand

* * *

CloudStrife01: yeah I know that I've been over due and its this writer's block that's been killing me. Along with other things that happened during the summer


End file.
